Statue of Mayor Margaret Gathermoon
As the name implies, this statue is built in the image of Neotopia Mayor Margaret Gathermoon, but sporting a Roman-like toga, a small pair of antennae designed after the Neotopia Peace Towers, a paintbrush and palette, in which the palette doubles as a platform with controls for the animatronic statue, and a Ferris wheel attached to the statue's back, which the palette platform is used for to help passengers get on and off the Ferris wheel from the carriages. The statue is first seen stomping through Neotopia Peace Park before being seen by newcomer from Ark, the Musha Gundam Bakunetsumaru, who mistakes it for a Dark Axis agent and attempts to attack it before being stopped by Lacroa Knight Gundam Zero. Soon after, the statue raises her platform up to a carriage where Mayor Gathermoon disembarks with her two assistants, Leonardo and Prio, and lowers them to the ground so Mayor Gathermoon can show off her latest art piece to the Gundam Force, while also taking a moment to talk with Shute regarding keeping the Super Dimensional Guard a secret from the public, before using her authority to disperse the crowd by saying everything they've seen is part of a movie she's working on. However, Zapper Zaku and his Zako Soldiers are hiding in some of the carriages as well, and soon place a Control Horn on the forehead of the statue, corrupting it into a Dark Axis minion, and causing its voice box to become a deadly laser weapon to use against the Gundam Force. The statue soon manages to grab Captain and take him hostage in her hand that holds her paintbrush as Mayor Margaret returns to see what has become of her statue. Seeing what's happened to it, Mayor Margaret tells Shute that they need to deactivate the voice box to cut off the laser, but the controls are located on the palette platform. Shute volunteers to go up and shut it off, while Zero is forced to stay behind to protect Mayor Margaret when she is nearly cut down by an attack from the statue herself. After some effort, Shute manages to reach the controls and shut off the voice box, leaving the statue to wonder what happened to its weapon, distracting it so Captain can be freed, and the Control Horn can be destroyed, freeing the statue from Zapper Zaku's control and restoring it to normal. Shortly thereafter, once Zapper Zaku and his Zako Soldiers have been sent back to the Dark Axis, the statue has the honor of sending the Komusai back personally with a good kick. Seizing the chance, and with support from Zero, Bakunetsumaru attempts to use the statue's still extended leg to reach the Zakorello Gate with his steed Entengo, but the gate closes just before he reaches it, leaving him stranded in Neotopia. Mayor Margaret then uses her creativity to disguise the whole battle as a new movie she's directing to avoid public panic and exposing the Gundam Force. The statue is not seen again much until Commander Sazabi launches his full-scale invasion of Neotopia as, following Captain being given one final overhaul by the Re-Equip Ring before it was lost to the depths of the ocean and shooting them back to the surface with its last energy reserves, the statue catches Shute and Captain in his new conversion on her palette platform, before giving Shute some valuable advice regarding what she just witnessed. As Sazabi declares victory as he now has possession of Captain's Soul Drive, the statue does her best to try and tell Shute that any attempt to wake up Captain is futile. However, Gunbike arrives with all the other Mobile Citizens that Shute and Captain helped previously that had been brainwashed by Control Horns, such as the Train Brothers and the Swan Boat, and together with Mayor Margaret's statue, give their energy to revive Captain, but at the cost of being deactivated in the process due to the transfer. Once Sazabi is destroyed and Neotopia freed, the statue is recharged and returns to service with the other Mobile Citizens. Gallery Category:SD Gundam Force characters